Fall of The Crown :
by LethargicSOS
Summary: When the world falls at a monarchy's feet and her secret is unveiled, what can she accomplish to save her starstruck lover from being killed at her own Kingdom's mercy? What will happen when a spy joins the ranks of his own castle just for her own purposes? Histories will clash, love will be tested, blood will be spilled, and a hidden truth will rise from the ashes of the crown.


.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: **_Fall of the Crown_** :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

My first fanfiction. Treat it as a practice run of sorts, although it's _really long_. Read the end for notes, please! QwQ

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. **Prologue** _.:._ **The Calm before the Storm** .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 _… After the two sisters of legend created the first life forms in the Mushroom World, the organisms evolved into races such as Toads, Goombas and Koopa Troopas…_

 _… The First War was a major travesty, as more than half the population of both the Koopa and Mushroom Kingdom fell to the bloodlust and greed of one another…_

 _… Once the Mushroom Kingdom took the upper hand, their grip tightened, and the enemy was extinguished…_

 _… Only then was the peace treaty signed by the King of the Darklands, and the Mushroom Kingdom obligated, as enough death reeked the air…_

 _… With peace came the Gemstones of Hope, four precious stones maintained under magic through the course of the war's bloody battles…_

 _… A sapphire, a ruby, an emerald, a yellow diamond…_

 _… The creators of the gemstones are known now as the Four Sages, who were a part of the great Tribe of Ancients who have been lost to time…_

 _… One of the four kingdoms who fought in the war was destroyed under mysterious circumstances, and the yellow diamond vanished…_

 _… Since then, the Toads and the Koopas have been separated ever since the day of this books release…_

The words seemingly slipped of the fresh, white parchment bound in a purple cover. The title flowed with the words, "Histories of the Mushroom World." Underneath it was an ancient dialect comprised of symbols and letters named Toadish. Toadbert, a young but astute scholar who worked primarily in the Koopa Kingdom, wrote the book. The technology there improved at every waking moment; the young Toad seemingly had the world at his digits.

Blue orbs blinked once as thoughts raced by, exhaustion obvious. They were sick of the tirade of partially ruling a vast kingdom with war on each of its edges. The eyes owner was a petite young women with blonde locks fanning out in an exact fashion. Porcelain skin, along with a sharp but tiny nose led to thick glossed lips pulled into a tight frown. She was the heir of The Mushroom Empire, a large haildom compromised of different landscapes and histories.

After skimming for a brief moment, gloved hands closed the book as the heir to the throne sighed; her day had been dreary and full of paperwork. She let her hand rise to her brow and held her fingers at the bridge of her nose. The glove was white lace, with the royal emblem etched into the fabric. Three golden mushrooms sat together with a sun in the background, finished with roses and fruit sitting next to them. It was positioned on her wrist, though the gloves trim had a golden band with a slight ruffle on the edge.

She wore a pale blue ballgown with a dark blue collar. The same golden band was woven in the fabric, which was thick. White ruffles went up to her chin, but only slight decoration went to her bodice instead of the average lace and embroidery. Her bodice was simple, her shoulders puffed up with dark fabric covered by golden ribbons. The dress was tied in the back instead of a zipper, as was continued with most of her dresses. Dark blue taffeta skirts piled at her waist and the train of the dress was finished with a fold of the same blue. A white petticoat edged at the end, hardly visible. The fabric was thick and warm, as it was a winter dress. Huge blue pearls hung at her ears and a gigantic blue sapphire broach hung at her breast, a golden band around the gemstone. It was the sapphire mentioned in the book, and it was given to her from her mother.

A golden crown was heavily decorated with blue and red pearls embedded in the pure gold. The weight was familiar on her blonde head as it shined in the dim light of her castles' library.

Vaulted ceilings were held by large stone blocks etched with strange markings matching the Toadish language. A chandelier combined with small lights hung from the ceiling. Long, ebony bookshelves filled with books in different shapes and sizes lined the circular walls with stairs running in the different levels. Huge windows had crimson curtains hanging to their sides, the darkness and frost sticking to the glass. A desk with a few columns holding a top was in the center of the room with a sign on the bottom of the ebony desk said, "Help Desk." It sat, unattended. Several brick fireplaces stood in corners with red armchairs and couches. A stray ladder was next to a bookshelf nearby; railings stood on each of the four levels. A little area near the help desk had a handful of cushions on the ground with a black stool in front of them. The floor was a deep orange, while the room smelled of pine and firewood. The room was dark, the ebony doors between a wall and the desk shut.

The princess was the only person in the library, as the only sound were the dancing flames crackling in the fireplace nearby. A glass top coffee table was just beyond an arm's reach, a flickering candle in its holder and a tea saucer next to it. Peach had not sipped her tea in quite a while, instead focusing on the books content. Depositing the book on the cushion beside her, stiff muscles stretched as the heir stood daintily, briefly put off balance from the crown wedged between her bangs. Walking to the table, she gripped the golden holder of the candle, the wax flickering. Her gaze led to the fireplace and let herself sigh. The servants would eventually take care of it, she knew, and felt helpless at the fact she did not know the use of the accessories near the opening.

Shaking her head, she let her hands fall from the grip of the holder and took off the decorated glove. Placing it on the cover, she grabbed the book and held it to her torso. Grasping the candle once again, she started towards the stairs in a slight haste, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. Manicured fingers of her naked hand dug into the handle placed in her palm as she stared down from the ledge to the wooden support beams to the door. She carefully positioned herself in the middle as she descended the flight of stairs, afraid that she would trip on the hem of her dress and fall. Carefully navigated down the stairway without injury, she rushed towards the desk, placing the candle on its smooth surface. Relieved, she rubbed her face with her naked hand, surprised to feel a bit of sweat grace her skin. She lightly chuckled- a heir to the throne, terrified of going down a simple flight of stairs? It was absurd!

A faint creak echoed in the chamber, and the princess whipped around in sudden fright. A youthful face peaked from the door, brown eyes twinkling. The light was sudden, trickling from the crack in the door.

"You're Highness?"

Smiling in relief, she recognized the boisterous voice. "Pre T.! If it's alright to you, could you please…?" She gestured to the flickering candle.

It took a moment for the words to register, however the Toadette soon smiled brightly. "Oh! Of course!" Emerging from behind the door, her appearance was finally revealed. She was modestly dressed, her cap spotted yellow with a purple peasant shirt and white breeches. An apron with a large pocket in the front was tied around her waist and her brown leather shoes sported slight dots of paint on the heels. Stuffing a tan hand into the pocket, she released a small, silver bell and let it chime five times.

Servants arrived immediately, all clambering to the fire and bowing low to the Princess. She noted that there was five of them, all of different colors and genders, all Toads. She chided herself as one asked about the saucer of tea; she responded with a light tone that it was to be rid of. Two placed several books back into the bookshelves while the other two began to grab the ladder that had been beside her on the second floor, while Pre T. retreated to her side. "Princess Peach, I believe we need to disembark." Peach nodded absently as the Toadette led her through the door to one of the minor halls.

The walls were the same stone, the floor a birch wood, red carpets strewn about on the floor. The small hand of the Princess fit easily into the Toadettes' as she was moved about, the servant chatting mindless banter. The passageways were not as wide as the Grand Hall that led from the foyer to the Throne Room, but rather quite slim and thin. Scents encompassed the air from different chambers as they passed, and the few Toads who did meet the same path bowed and murmured praise. She simply smiled in return and turned to the task at hand as she finally emerged into the foyer.

The room was gigantic, with sprawling architectural features and detail pulled in every crevice. The stone was a pure white, shining with the magical runes that floated in the air, bobbing ever so slightly. A huge marble statue of the Princess herself greeted visitors at the door, her features more flattering than her breathing counterpart. She seemed to be holding an Invincibility Star, as the glyphs nearby flashed in multicolored light. Above was a circular ceiling with a mural painted elegantly and incredibly detailed. A rotunda with an elegant glass dome shined brightly despite the night's darkness, an intricate fringe surrounding the glass to the ceiling. Beautiful wood shined to perfection on the floor was warm and inviting; warm colored rugs gave the foyer a grand tone. Marble columns rose to the roof in arrays of flowers and gems. All of them glowed with light, as the Power Stars deeply embedded in the walls of the castle gave all who entered a copious amount of strength, in both body and spirit.

The room opened to the Grand Hall, which runes flew past the faces of stoic guardsmen, armor chiseled and spears at the ready. They stood at every entrance- the servant quarters, the kitchens, the dining room- all in a precise line and their composure awed the servants and visitors alike, who walked and stood at different intersections. As Peach passed, all curtsied and bowed. Her blue silk contrasted the warm colors of the Hall, making her obvious to the pallet that was chosen for the entrance of the palace.

Two staircases were put alongside a huge arch heavily decorated with stars and mushrooms; beyond that arch was the Throne Room covered by red and gold curtains. The stairs went to an alcove of the second floor, which made Peach shudder. There were so many stairs in the walls of her home that it ached to even think about it.

The world blurred at every step and turn and her senses cluttered together in Peach's mind. Her legs ached by the time the servant and her master arrived at their destination.

The central tower of the castle was home to the Princess's chambers, and was impossible for most as it was at the top. Stained glass windows showing off the royal in lavish ways were put between the walls. A gigantic door- three times Peach's height and four times as wide- was embalmed with pure gold shaped to perfection. The knob of the door was a rose, carved to look like raindrops had recently fallen onto it. A pink rug decorated with her insignia stood out compared to the dark wood floors. A small nook near the door held countless silver and gold bells gleaming from the torches and candles in their respective braziers. A sign above in scrappy handwriting said, "Bell Shelf," and Pre T. placed the bell inside with the others.

"Here we are, You're Majesty."

"If it's alright with you, could you please bring me a glass of milk?" Peach queried, her bodice tight as she breathed.

"Of course! Cocoa?"

"Yes, please."

Pre T. nodded, and then said, "Princess, do you wish me to bring your seamstress and caretaker?"

Peach nodded absently, staring at the door.

When the steps of the servant finally faded from Peach's hearing, the Princess wanted desperately to collapse from exhaustion. She held herself upright, snarling at her conscious for thinking such a thing. She guided her hand, grabbed the rose knob, and pushed with her right shoulder. The door creaked as she entered her quarters, her heels clicking on the floor.

The room was equal in splendor as the foyer was. The walls, instead of stone, were pale blue walls. Support beams intercrossed and held the triangular ceiling. Flora wrapped around the beams and the room smelled of primroses and rain with a touch of dragonfruit. Gorgeous engravings fell upon all the furnishes of epics and the princess herself. An old-fashioned rocking chair was near a huge window plated with heavy pink curtains were heavily decorated with roses and crowns. A tea set was put on a table near it, and was a complete set of her mother's own creation. A white grand piano was placed, its ivory keys untouched. Over to the right was a huge vanity, its top covered in products like lotion and perfume. Mirrors rose from the floor with a wooden pedestal in the center for Peach to stand on. A wardrobe and closet slid in next to the door to her bathroom. To the left of Peach was a sort of a commons area with a pale pink couch and loveseat with an ottoman in front.

Bookcases were on either side of a white stoned fireplace. A pink rug was in the center of the group of couches. A seldom sight in the Mushroom Kingdom was a huge television bolted to the wall. It had been imported from the Koopa Empire- none would care to admit it, but her Kingdom was not at all technologically advanced- with a small remote to the side on the mantle.

An arched alcove held a lavish four-poster bed covered in blankets and quilts that piled to the floor. It was all in pastel colors and curtains held from the bed frame. A portrait of herself was placed above the cushioned headboard. The faintest number of glyphs shined in the dim lighting of several candles and candelabra on a nightstand next to the bed.

What captured the princess' imagination, however, was two arched French doors that led to a small balcony. Curtains fell on either side with stained glass windows of flowers and creatures. She wished to be out in the crisp night air, but a faint click startled Peach from her thoughts.

Another servant emerged with a glass of chocolate milk and a plate of fresh cookies oozing chocolate of different kinds. She gazed at the princess in awe as the servant placed the tray on the table and curtsied. "You're Majesty; the others are coming in a moment." She murmured, her voice soft with an accent Peach could not place. The servant was dressed in a tarnished pillowcase covered in ash. She was barefoot, with soot on her soles and her shoulders slumped. Her hat was covered with sea green spots. An islander, perhaps?

She looked as if she was ashamed of herself as she basked in the princess' presence. Feeling a strong surge of pity, Peach smiled and asked, "What's your name?" As she did so she nonchalantly slid over to where the girl was standing next to the pink couch.

The girl perked up and held her calloused hands together. "F- fice T…." She sputtered.

Peach reached over to her and took her by the shoulder, guiding the Toadette down on the loveseat. Peach rushed over to the remote on the mantle and grabbed it, flicked a switch, and turned it on. As it blinked, she entered a number from the keypad as the Toadette stared at the static screen in shock. A small ring escaped the television as it was put on the air to a News Channel straight from the Koopa Empire.

A reptilian creature sat on a cushioned stool, dressed in a suit and red tie. He sat near a red desk and spook in a cool tone, his beak clicking together as he spoke. "Interestingly, trouble has arisen inside Castle Koopa: soldiers are refuting the new rule inside the castle, saying it's obnoxious to wear bright pink armor…"

Peach herself focused instead on the wardrobe, walking over to it. When she stood in front of its face, she opened the doors. A creak escaped it and Peach glanced behind her. When she realized the Toadette was too enamored by the screen, Peach placed back her gaze on the wardrobe.

It was fuller than she thought, as several dresses spilled out from the red interior. Holding back a giggle, she swiped past a few pink and green dresses. After a few gowns, she noticed a golden color after an orange coat. Pulling it back, she grabbed the hanger and pulled out the fabric.

The fabric was obviously taffeta and lace, emblazed with designs and shimmered in the light. It was only half finished, decorated only at the hem and sleeves. Peach chided herself- she needed this ensemble finished, and needed it much shorter- when she was jarred from her thoughts by a door pulling ajar. "Princess Peach!" A voice called.

Fice T. scampered up from the couch, fretfully tugging at the end of her skirt.

Peach's hairdresser and stylist, Toadlynn, had arrived along with Peach's designer and dresser, Du T., entered as well. Behind the two was Toadsworth, the elderly steward and personal caretaker of the Princess. "Fice T.!" Called the latter, his white mustache bouncing as he spoke. "Why, exactly, are you still here? You should be back cleaning the kitchens!" His voice was brazen.

"I- I'm sorry sir, I fear I have loitered too long…"

"Leave at once! Only a specific few may view the Princess in such a state in her quarters in the wee hours of the night. It is a rule only a handful have chosen to break. You don't want your reputation to be likened to that beast people call a king!" Peach gritted her teeth at the insult.

"Toadsworth!" She called, her voice betraying her anger. The poor Toadette was trembling from fright.

The steward turned his attention to the heir. He was taller than most Toads, with his skin being incredibly tan for his age. He wore a lavender vest buttoned up to his collarbone, a red bowtie positioned right above his chin. A royal purple garb is layered atop, ending near his knees. Brown shoes and white breeches typical of Toads were on his person as well. He held a golden cane with the top reflecting his cap. His cap was peculiar to most unfamiliar with the breeding habits in mutants. Having dabbled in the subject, Peach knew that he was a Goomba- Toad hybrid, with his brown and tan cap referencing his heritage. No matter his past, he held himself with a confident gait. "Pardon, Princess?"

"Let her stay. She has shown me hospitality." His mustache quivered in surprise. "Incredulous! I doubt that is a good idea, firsthand-"

She put her hand up, silencing him. She heard a few snickers from behind her and smiled herself. When she glanced at the Toadette, Fice T. looked at her in absolute happiness. Peach looked behind her at the two servants, who simply shrugged. Toadlynn whispered to Du T., who exclaimed, "My dear, are you certain?" A bit of brown hair peaked out of her blue cap studded with multicolored fake gemstones. Her dress was flashy and intricate, covered in sequins. Toadlynn herself had far less luxuries, but her dress was equally beautiful with its orange luster matching her cap. Both of them looked slightly baffled.

"Yes, so much so that I wish that this dress to be tailored to her size." She held up the golden fabric from behind her, and Toadlynn looked in slight alarm at Du T., who simply nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

"Tonight, if you will. I want that pillowcase to be burned in the kitchen's furnace. I wish that Fice T. get a proper job- my maid, or maybe working in the library?" She coaxed the idea out and the fungi budged.

"Let's draw the bath." Toadlynn whispered to Du T., who smiled in response. Before going to the latrine, though, Toadlynn turned to Peach and said, "Do put the book down, Madame." Peach hadn't realized it, but she still gripped the purple spine of the history book. She flushed and walked to the coffee table, placed it on the glass top, and sat down on the pink couch with a soft thump. Toadsworth followed her and sat to her left side and Fice T. sat to her right. The television was currently showing commercials and Peach leaned to the table. She grabbed the plate and took off her gloves. She began nibbling on the still warm cookie as she let the sweet taste wash over her, enjoying the chips inside. She heard the door click and two soft pair of footsteps on tile. She heard a rush of water through another bite. Soft whispers were inaudible.

Peach felt herself shuffle slightly at the tightness in the crook of her back. She felt uncomfortable in the blue gown this late at night. Her bulbous blue earrings started to hurt her. _The pain of beauty_.

Grasping the glass, she sipped the chocolate milk white Fice T. smiled wide. Turning her attention back to the screen she almost spat her milk out.

Toadiko was a bubbly pink Toadette with yellow earrings hanging from her ears and a red suit. She held a microphone and began speaking in a calm tone. What alarmed Peach, however, was not Toadiko- she was a typical reporter in the Koopa Kingdom- but rather the scene behind her.

"-It looks like a small riot has begun between two streets near Intersection Five. Signs are proclaiming that Her Majesty Princess Peach Toadstool should come to the castle promptly for King Koopa's birthday this week. Most are going along with this public outcry, as more than two hundred Troops have entered in the fray." Toadsworth sat up high in his chair, his face nearly in a snarl. "Does that Koopa think he can sit all high and mighty in his throne? I swear that bloody turtle will _pay_ -" His ramblings were cut short by a creak. "Madame Toadstool, your basin is ready." Peach nearly groaned, but kept her mouth shut as she strained to get up.

Finally on her feet, she strolled over to the open door, talking as she went. "Could you prepare my nightclothes?" Immediately the handmaidens nodded steadily, pushing themselves to her messy wardrobe. She felt an apology fall from her throat but the two Toadettes' waved it off, casually opening one of the cabinets while the other retreated to Peach's bed, sliding over to a green floral bag Peach hadn't noticed before. Toadlynn -the one with the bag- pulled out several supplies like scissors and decorated hairbrushes. Peach finally entered the bathroom.

Her humming echoed out from all around her, the pink tile shining in the light of lanterns hanging from the ceiling. A quartz sink top stood on a pale blue cabinetry with a mirror showing Peach's disgruntled expression. Her makeup was smeared and pale blue bags hung under her eyes. Rubbing them, she turned her attention to the dresser behind her. It was used to have her dirty or worn gowns be put in a place free from water damage. Beside her was a claw foot tub full of bubbles and warm water with a small bucket behind the pink curtains around it. Petals floated on soft bubbles and the curtains hid a window closer to the ceiling. Typically, in the morning this window let natural light into the cold walls of the bathroom. A kind of shower was next to it, except it was closed in walls with the toilet inside a closed door, for privacy's sake. Several mirrors were placed around to make the small space seem wider- it, in fact, made Peach far more conscious of her body.

The ties on her back, especially the ones at the top, were impossible to untie. Her corset was digging into her torso and she opened the door once again.

Fice T. and more surprisingly, Toadsworth, were nowhere to be seen. Her hairdresser was prepared with the necessary equipment and Du T. was far more nearby. The princess called out to the bedazzled servant and she soon came to her aid. "Please untie my bodice for me." The princess murmured, and the Toadette smiled softly. "Of course."

Retreating to the bathroom, Peach turned around and saw the Toadette in the reflection of the mirror. She puffed out her chest a tad as the servant set to work, carefully displacing the ribbon in different directions. She felt her dress wet from a puddle she hadn't noticed before and cursed herself quietly; the Toadette did not detect her voice.

Soon the familiar pressure was pulled into a faint throb and Peach rolled her shoulders. "The corset as well?"

Peach nodded, then added, "Get the box, please."

The Toadette was in a hurry now at those words, accidentally tightening the corset. Finally hooking her fingers in the strings she loosened them, pulling the corset out of the back of the dress. She hurried out of the room with Peach on her heels. A few hushed words were spared between the ladies-in-waiting and the two scuttled to Peach's nightstand.

Pulling out one of the cabinets they typed in a code. A faint ring was heard as the two grabbed an elegant jewelry box covered in decoration. The emblem on its face shown in the candle light. It had a keyhole the size of Peach's thumb on its back.

Peach rose herself on the pedestal as the two hurried to appease the women. Toadlynn carefully pulled off the brooch and the weight was gone. Peach squatted and Du T. grabbed the crown off her head. The earrings were removed and all the items were placed near the box sitting on the table with the tea set. Turning the sapphire in her hand, Toadlynn took the small key nestled in the golden frame around it and set it inside the box. The click was heard and the two opened the box, setting the jewels and such inside the red velvet casing. Closing it and locking it with the key, the two set themselves to the Princess and handed her the key. Du T. scampered to the nightstand and put it in its rightful place.

Toadlynn shooed the heir away to her bathroom to clean herself while the key was still in her hand. "We will take care of the gloves and the corset." She said, closing the curtains hanging above the frosted window. "Go! It's past eleven."

Alerted by the time, Peach put her feet on the floor and scuffled to the bathroom. When she entered, she closed the door and locked it. She kicked off her heels and took off her white stockings hooked to her blue sash underneath the heavy taffeta. Hooking her thumbs underneath her petticoat, she shimmed out of her bodice by pulling the gown down. Waves of blue crashed to the floor and Peach was left incredibly cold. She plucked the key atop the sink as she took off the rest of her clothes. She resigned to the bath and sank underneath the water, it rippling around her chin.

The tub was huge compared to her small frame as she bathed herself with the products provided. While she smoothed the day's grind away from her body she felt _empty_ , of all things. She assumed it was because the lack of the items signifying her royalty, but she found a deep loneliness all too constant in her mind. No servant could fill in that type of sadness.

Escaping her reverie, Peach finished and pulled the golden drain. The water fell down to the pipes below as Peach wrapped a fresh pink towel around her waist that was up on a pole next to her. She followed the action up with wrapping another around her recently wet hair. Climbing out of the tub, she yawned as she piled the dress and smallclothes in her dresser to be cleaned out later. She chanced a glance at the mirror once more, noticing she looked far more relaxed. Relieved, she opened the door and walked inside her chambers once more.

Toadlynn was polishing her clippers while Du T. was working on the dress set out on the table with the tea set on the side. Peach asked how long she had been inside the tub and Du T. replied with a smile. "An hour or so."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Honestly, my dear, should I even be surprised anymore?"

"Pardon?"

Du T. stuck a pin inside a pincushion shaped like a familiar red hat. "This was to be your coronation gown when you were to become Queen." The Toadette chided.

"Gold isn't my color. Besides, I'd rather were my mothers." The servant rose an eyebrow, but didn't comment on her tone. "Did you like the material?"

"Indeed. Isn't it just taffeta?"

"No, my dear. It's charmeuse."

Peach nearly fell on the floor. "Oh…"

"Yes, oh. This piece was made by an old handmaiden of yours who passed on a few years ago." Peach bit her lip at the jab. "Toadessa?"

"Correct. The reason why I'm not surprised is the fact you are _too_ kind for your own good," Toadlynn guided Peach back onto the wooden pedestal. "No wonder why that tyrant, Bowser, wishes to steal you at every moment. He must think you're too naive to stop his escapades." A burn started in Peach's chest as she felt a retort sharp on her tongue. She held the harsh insult in as Toadlynn began to pull away the towel, cooing at the golden color. "I'm certain that Bowser is not the only one who has taken me hostage. Quite frankly, I'm stupefied at the idea that Mario continues to risk his hide for no gain whatsoever." Peach dubbed down the anger slightly as she felt Toadlynn adjust her hair and cut a few split ends.

"My dear, isn't it obvious? As one of the only humans here on this planet you should be far more compassionate to the hero's feelings for you. As a monarch, you must find a suitable partner in order to rule with. At least let him be a consort." Disgust spread through Peach's mouth at even the thought of being in a romantic relationship with the plumber. He was a fantastic friend and aid as he contradicted Peach's constant sugarcoating with his bluntness. "If you truly are that oblivious to his adoration why do you kiss and bake cake for the poor fellow?" She knew the answer, but kept her mouth shut. She heard a faint sigh and a few more pieces of hair fell to the floor.

Peach couldn't reveal her secret, no matter how many times she pleaded to do so. She felt like she had her corset on once more as the thoughts raced by in her brain. She was supposed to signify innocence, as a princess, and make her people feel loved and appreciated. Her desires destroyed that innocence to splinters, mere fragments of what it had been. It was a sin to keep a secret of that caliber. Feeling like she had to respond, even though it was a lie, she murmured, "I'm still in denial a tad. It's out of kindness, not romance." The latter was true, but the kissing was overdoing it. _All part of the show_. "I will say he's… attractive?" The two handmaidens giggled as silence seized Peach's throat. She had answered it like a question, which made confusion obvious. Perhaps she could pretend this was her first time dealing with these thoughts when it was long ago she had begun.

She heard a faint plink of a pin going through fabric and the dress shuffled. She saw in the reflection that Du T. tied the thread away from the pin and placed it back into the red pincushion right into the M on its face. Folding the dress, she stated that she had measured Fice T. before and had used the measurements for the expensive silk. Du T. faced the wardrobe and began sorting through the soft fabrics looking for the nightclothes. Toadlynn finished by drying Peach's hair back into position, stepping away once she was done. The two hummed a nice, sweet melody. Fishing out a lavender fabric, Fice T. let her hand go over it and smiled. She pulled the nightgown out, revealing it to be one of Peach's favorites.

It ran to Peach's ankles as Peach pulled it on, letting the towel tumble to the floor. The hem and sleeves were a white lace, a white string tied into a bow on her front where her sapphire would be. It allowed Peach to change how tight the dress would be on her torso, with the collar showing her neck, unlike her normal day dress.

Pleased, Peach pulled her hair out from the fabric and let it drip down her back. Toadlynn grabbed the pink towel on the floor and went to the bathroom while Du T. presented white slippers with purple bows laced with ribbon around it. Peach slid it them on her feet as Toadlynn returned. Peach headed towards her bed as the two cleaned up the hair and the servants bowed. "Goodnight, milady. Please get some rest." Peach waved the two goodbye as they left to the servant quarters downstairs. The door finally shut and Peach sagged down to the floor, holding her sides. Her hands snaked down her face, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She slugged over to the bed and slid under the covers. Clapping her hands together, most of the candles in the room diminished to smoke. The only ones that remained lit were the candelabras on each side of Peach's bed. The darkness settled as the explanation- magic, although simple, was intuitive- set in Peach's thoughts as she stared at the windows next to the French doors. She could see the stars glimmering in the sky and Peach longed for a glass roof to see them and stare at the constellations like she did in Castle Koopa.

Biting her lip, she reasoned that those thoughts would keep her awake, and it was time to sleep. Burying herself under the soft blankets of chiffon, she tried to sleep and forget about her happiness across the sea.

That's when she heard a faint humming.

It was incredibly hard to detect through the comforter but the noise was likened to a humming of machinery. Pulling herself away from the pillows she leaned her head over to the other side of the king size bed. A grin unknowingly spread across her face as she heard the distinct hum get steadily louder. A faint dribble of sweat fell from her neck down while the peach fuzz on her nape stood up. Prying herself from the covers and nearly falling to the floor in the process, Peach scampered to the windows and put her nose to the glass. She saw nothing but the stars and opened the doors wide and went to the balcony.

Royal decorations ingrained in the stone was stepped on by the small slippers as Peach shivered in the cold, winter air. Pink curtains decorated the edges with golden mushrooms and stars holding the curtains up. Blue decorations resembling her sapphire were etched in the fabric, as well as on the stone. A small pink couch sat perpendicular to a table covered in designs. A pink covered roof hung above Peach's head, allowing the furniture to be placed without fear of rain or snow. The French doors shut ominously behind her.

Taking another step, skepticism began to ring in her mind- he couldn't possibly be coming this early after his last "visit." She kept her head held high as she let her hands grip the frosted stone that made the balcony safe from Peach falling to her death. Scanning the sky, the saw a suspicious shadow against the heavens descending towards her castle.

Her grin stretched until her cheeks hurt. Tears loitered in her eyes as the shadow quickened its pace, obviously seeing the women standing in the moonlight. Peach couldn't take her eyes off the circular object with a propeller underneath spinning away. Excitement and adrenaline rushed in her ears as he arrived into the moonlight.

His face was vaguely reptilian, his snout a tan color likened to his stomach. Ruby eyes glinted underneath thick, fiery red eyebrows. His mane was the same red and went down his back to his green shell covered in spikes. A tan underbelly with cream plates made it look like he was always sticking out his chest in pride. Black bands covered in spikes were around his triceps and his wrists. Taunt muscles pulled as white talons pressed buttons inside a tiny white machine floating in the air by a green propeller. Teeth were shown in a toothy grin at his own expense. He was squished inside the machine, his spiked tail hanging out of the end.

He came closer to the opening and looked at Peach with soft eyes. "Sorry for coming so early. I didn't receive a letter so I got worried." He murmured, his voice warm. "Don't ask about the Clown Car. It's Jr.'s…" He trailed off with a light chuckle as Peach giggled at this surprising turn of events. "Are the cameras' on?"

Peach turned around to the gray cameras positioned on either side of the French doors. Red lights were put right underneath, signifying that they were off. Turning back to the disheveled King, she placed her hands on her hips. "I assume that they'll be on in a few minutes. Now that you know I'm safe and sound, why don't you scurry back to that little castle of yours?" She poked his nose with her finger, her tone playful. "Why yes, of course. First off, I need a little guest to come along with." He played along, his forked tongue slipping out of his cavernous mouth. "Whom would that be?"

"Mario." Bowser replied, deadpan. Peach barked out a laugh, muffling it with her mouth. He cracked a grin at her disposition. "How dare you come barging in a castle with a princess in her chambers, Bowser. That famed guest of yours isn't even here!" He cocked his head as Peach laughed harder. "Well, I need a good replacement. His brother, maybe?"

"Okay, Bowser, that's enough. Go back home." She smiled at him as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not wasting all this fuel for nothing, Peachy."

Silently cheering at the sweet nickname, Peach rolled her eyes. "You have plenty of gold, Bowser. I'm sure it's no big deal if you waste only a little." Bowser's face was slightly off-putting now. "Besides, it's not like the big King Bowser to come and steal the princess stealthily."

"Who said anything about stealth?" He grinned, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"I could simply return here and swipe you away once the cameras are rolling."

Huffing, Peach turned her back to him. "You'd have to collect my bags first. It doesn't look like you can get out of that car soon anyway-" She was interrupted by a heavy step behind her and an arm on her back. "Quite the contrary, Peachy." Bowser whispered in his lovers ear as he stretched, trying to contain a mighty roar. Peach felt a faint pink tint her cheeks as Bowser started towards the French doors. "Where are your bags this time?"

"Y-you aren't serious, are you?" Peach stammered as Bowser pried the doors open. Her heart was wedged in her throat. "We don't have all day, dear. I want to get going as soon as those cameras are on and make a scene of this." He responded, obviously letting the question be answered by his tone.

Peach followed him and pointed towards the wardrobe, simply saying, "Behind it."

With his strength he managed to grab hold of the wardrobe and hoist it on his shoulder. With his other hand he grasped the lace covered suitcases and placed the wardrobe back in place. He pulled both of them on his shell, careful to not puncture the fabric with his spikes. "Geez, I'm used to them being two tons. Why are they as light as you are?" Peach hushed him by scampering over and placing a kiss on his cheek. "They're empty. I want some of my dresses back, thank you very much." Bowser flushed like a lovesick schoolboy and a smile tugged at his jaw. "Gosh, Peach, stop making me fall in love with you all over again!" She hummed in response as he dragged the bags out on the balcony and lugged them into the car. "Are you sure you're not cold?" Bowser stated in concern, turning back to Peach.

"No, I'm fine. Now go! We don't want to be caught backstage by the audience before the show starts."

Sighing dramatically, he lifted himself into the car. It whirred and clicked as he backed up, away from the cameras peripheral vision.

She went back to the bedroom and closed the doors behind her. Clapping her hands together once more the candles flickered on. She sat on her loveseat and began starving down cookies, trying to hinder her excitement. This was always her third favorite part of these adventures. When she closed her eyes she could see the smiling faces of the Koopalings looking up at her in adoration. She wondered if a certain blue-haired aristocrat was finished with his sonnet about her and his father.

A faint beep signified that they were on and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. She heard the humming again, but it was far louder than it had been. The floor creaked as Bowser let out a mighty roar, disturbing the peace that was her castle. He came barreling into the balcony and Peach gasped. He could've hurt the castles old fashioned infrastructure with those stomps he let out!

Pulling the doors apart from their hinges, Bowser smiled wickedly at her. Actual fear pulled at Peach's brain before he came running towards her.

She let out a scream as he gently put her on his shell. "My book!" She whispered harshest into his ear, careful to avoid the curved horns on his head. He silently grabbed it, handing it to her. Peach stuffed the purple cover inside the depths of his shell to retrieve later. His hair tickled her chin as he ran to the balcony.

"Mario!" She shrieked and flailed her limbs, attempting to escape to get a better position. "Help me!"

Bowser guffawed at his accomplishment and hoisted himself in the clown car. Her people below in the mushroom-shaped buildings of settlements and houses far down near the foundation of her castle ran with reckless abandon, crying their heads off. The pointed to the sky as Peach felt Bowser cackle, letting fire race down from his mouth.

"Mario! Luigi!" The names of her two heroes were uttered from her lips as fake tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Someone! Anyone! _Please help me_!"

The thrill of floating in the air made the repetition far more consolable. The sky lit up towards her as they rose from the balcony to the sky. That's when Peach saw a green dot rushing past the people in the town square, a red dot trailing behind him.

Complete shock filled Peach's gaze. "Luigi!?"

A green clad man wearing faded blue overalls pushed himself the port, where the castle bridge sat wide. A yell could be heard from the turmoil as the taller brother waved his hands towards her, his gaze full of loathing at Bowser. His green stitched hat sat lopsided on his head as his veins popped out of his neck. Sweat stained his brown hair and his blue eyes were stormy. His mustache wobbled as Mario finally appeared at his brother's side, heaving with extortion. He wasn't faring much better, his white and red gloves stained with sweat. The two spoke in rushed Italian as Luigi pulled his brother to the moat. Mario stole a glance at the two in the sky, his blue eyes completely confused. He turned back to his brother, who ran like a madmen. "I'll save you, Princess!" He cried, his accent thick with his words spat out like they were.

Bowser hissed and pushed controls, muttering curses at himself. "I pray Mario goes on his own, else this kidnapping be for naught…" Peach couldn't respond as she stared at Luigi. He was attempting to scale the stone walls now, and was actually doing so with great speed and precision. Mario glanced at the Toads behind him and followed his twin, the two rising to the second floor's red roof.

The car whirred faster with beeps in between as Bowser attempted to spit flames at the two. He crashed his talons on the motherboard, screaming at the two to leave him to his own affairs. A plead could be heard in his voice, directed at Mario to slow down his brother.

Luigi snarled in angry Italian as he landed on the shillings played on the roof. Peach cried out as the car lunged itself towards the heavens. Wind threw up her hair as the chilly frost grazed her skin, goosebumps rising from the cool air.

Scattering tiles, Luigi yelled at his brother as Mario pulled himself on top the roof. "Luigi!" Mario cried, attempting to reason with his brother. Luigi had none of it, grasping another crevice in the stone and began climbing. Did Mario tell Luigi about her treachery, like he was supposed to?!

Luigi gained traction, soon flying up on each stone. He kept screaming in fury as he jumped high, just enough to grip the bottom of Peach's balcony. Plenty of servants stood atop the stone- Toadlynn, Du T., Fice T.- and assisted Luigi by grabbing on one another to reach the brother. Mario trailed behind, obviously trying to slow the process down without harming his brother.

Peach's eyes scanned wildly, biting her lip so hard the skin broke. She dug her fingers in Bowser's shell as he rang out a cry of rage. The car began flying upwards, the wind ravaging Peach's hair. Bowser had set the machine into overdrive as Luigi finally emerged onto the roof, the Toads staring in awe at such a spectacle of agility.

"Bowser!" He roared, stretching out his limbs towards him. "Come back with Peach _NOW_!"

Bowser spat fire near him, but Luigi simply sidestepped, yelling obscenities at the beast. Luigi's eyes glowed with rage as he screamed. Mario lifted himself next to him, staring at awe at his brothers' reaction. Reason was beyond him now.

At this point Peach was speechless. She let her eyes bare into him and a tear rolled down her cheek. This one was genuine.

His eyes softened and cried out. "Please! Please, Bowser, be reasonable! Don't you see that _she doesn't love you_?"

Peach's blood turned to ice in that split moment when Bowser reared his head at the brother. His façade was loosening its grip, she thought in spite of the chaos, and her heart thrummed in her chest. He was staring at Luigi with no remorse in his eyes. Smoke rose from his nostrils as he let out an ear shattering roar. "Begone with you, you foul plumber! I'm sick to death of dealing with my shortcomings from dealing with you!" Luigi stared, slack jawed, completely astonished.

The machine was starting towards the horizon, pushing itself to the coordinates Bowser had punched in earlier. A final yell rang out into the darkness. "This means war!"

Bowser grimaced. "Every single time I have captured Peach was an act of war. I don't care if this is the final straw!" Peach glanced at him, wide-eyed, as the castle faded from view. Bowser received no reply and Peach finally broke down in a hysterical fit. Sobs escaped her and muscular arms wrapped around her battered body. Her eyes trailed up to look into his sunken red slits. "I'm tired of the secrecy." He whispered. "You're not happy like this, and you're satisfaction means the world to me, Peach." Peach pulled her hands to his mane and tangled her digits. Only a hoarse few words were spoken as Peach said, "I know. I know."

The world blurred into obscurity as the two ill-fated lovers descended across the seas, completely unsure of their fate.

As the two left Luigi's shoulder felt significant pain. That didn't matter.

What mattered was he needed to start and end a war right. His rage went unfulfilled, and he would get justice from the tyrant stealing the girl he had fallen lovesick for.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Well, that ends that monster of a chapter. To be honest with you, I'm not as satisfied as I wish I was when I finished this, but the next chapter should be fine. I fixed the font and so on, so no problems there. I find it great that the chapter is as detailed as it is, as setting is a basic principle of writing and I'd rather leave little to the imagination than a whole chunk. I suppose that's the reasoning why this is so long. This was over 8,000 words, but the first draft of the first chapter is going to be longer. I apologize that my writing is so text-heavy, but it will get better as time goes on. I would appreciate any support, but I find it better to be immersed in the story than subjecting against it.

Luigi isn't as angry later on, but he gets rile dup with Bowser. Trust me, he's going to be meek following this. Think of it as a release of aggravation. Bowser himself, I've always thought, isn't as simple-minded as most would assume. I feel like he would be a child forced to grow up without any assistance from anyone, and thus is a hard-willed creature full of hatred of the world around him. He tends not to blame anyone but himself, and that will come into effect later. Peach is going to be the hardest- making a sweet person interesting. Lin- Manuel and his team had the same problem with Eliza from _Hamilton_ , thus which will also apply with her. I think of her as the most flawed person in the story, angry that she's put up as a doll for her kingdom to display but powerless to do anything about it. Combined with the stress and want of making others happy and sacrificing herself for it makes her selfless, but she still has the needs and desires everyone else does. Overall, this plot is going to be a nuisance- You'll see, trust me- and making all of these characters interact and change is going to be both a blessing and a curse. This is going to be a _long_ project.

You have a good day or night, wherever you are.

-Taffy


End file.
